C'est quoi ce piaf ?
by Abiss672
Summary: Mais cet oiseau fièrement posé sur le haut du mât principal et dont les ailes étaient bleues turquoises l'intriguait. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une espèce rare de faucon des mers ou tout simplement d'une mouette génétiquement modifiée. Ace n'avait jamais était très bon dans l'étude des rapaces. Mais son goût l'intriguait. Alors il décida de le manger. OS


Bonjour ! Je vous propose ici un OS tout simple. Pas de couple ni rien, juste un petit moment de détente. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

Bonne lecture!

Rien ne m'appartient.

"C'est quoi ce piaf ?"

Le soleil frappait de plus en plus fort sur la tête, bien que protégée par un chapeau orange vif, du nouvel arrivant. Les nuages avaient disparus, laissant place au ciel bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le bateau remuait doucement au gré des vagues et l'odeur alléchante qui sortait des cuisines ne cessait de picoter le nez d' Ace qui n'avait pas mangé depuis son arrivée forcée sur la "baleine". Son ventre commençait à émettre des sons plus qu'étranges et le pirate, pas du tout habitué à ces périodes de jeûne forcées sentait ses forces le quitter. Un abruti en costard blanc et coiffure en banane venait à chaque repas lui apporter sa gamelle mais la fierté de Ace reprenait toujours le dessus, expédiant l'assiette au fin fond de la mer. Mais cet oiseau fièrement posé sur le haut du mât principal et dont les ailes étaient bleues turquoises l'intriguait. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une espèce rare de faucon des mers ou tout simplement d'une mouette génétiquement modifiée. Ace n'avait jamais était très bon dans l'étude des rapaces. Mais son goût l'intriguait. Avait-il la douceur mais la maigre quantité de chair telle une mouette, ou au contraire avait-il une chère robuste et aussi tendre que celle d'un aigle? La question fondamentale restait tout de même : Est ce que je pourrait chopper l'oiseau sans que personne ne me voit ?

Le pont était totalement désert puisque le soleil avait incité les pirates présents à rentrer dans leur cabines ou à se mettre à l'ombre pour profiter d'une sieste digestive. A l'exception du capitaine, Barbe Blanche lui-même, qui dormait dans son énorme fauteuil. En clair, sur ce pont il y avait le chasseur affamé ( Ace ), La proie ( Un gros oiseau bleu et jaune qui prenait le soleil) et un gros obstacle à éviter ( la morphologie de l'empereur n'est absolument pas remise en question ici par l'auteur, elle ne fait que retranscrire les pensées de ce cher Ace).

Un autre gargouillement de son estomac finit par convaincre Ace qui se leva le plus discrètement possible. Ni l'oiseau ni le grand pirate ne s'étaient pour l'instant réveillés. Bien. Parfait. Le jeune pirate tira un couteau de sa poche, son feu ne lui servirai surement pas, au contraire il pourrai effrayer l'animal qui pourrai s'envoler.

Ace s'avança à pas de velours, tel un chaton, son poignard dans la main, fixant la bestiole qui n'avait toujours pas bougée. Il arriva au pied du mât principal où se trouvait l'oiseau et dut se résoudre à ranger son poignard qui l'handicaperait lors de son escalade le long du fameux mât.

L'oiseau ouvrit un instant son oeil droit afin de voir l'énergumène qui troublait son sommeil. Il reprit sa sieste quand il constata que ce n'était qu'Ace qui faisait une fois de plus le pitre en bas. Peut-être essayait-il encore une fois de tuer le capitaine. Il faudrait alors le prévenir qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne pourraient le repêcher s'il se faisait, une fois de plus, balancer à la mer.

Ace entama donc son ascension du mat sous les yeux ébahis d'un certains cuistot à la coupe de banane qui était venu apporter son repas à la nouvelle recrue. Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux , soit un Ace en train de grimper le long d'un mât pour essayer de manger un oiseau qui ne lui est pas inconnu, le distrayait plus. Il décida donc de se tenir à l'écart afin de pouvoir admirer le spectacle sans être vu.

La nouvelle recrue arriva sur la même poutre que l'oiseau qui s'était définitivement réveillé puisqu'un singe semblait vouloir lui tenir compagnie mais continua à faire semblant de dormir. Il pouvait très bien entendre l'estomac d'Ace qui réclamait son repas et la bave couler des lèvres sèches du pirate.

Ni une ni deux, Ace plongea sur l'oiseau et le mordit de toutes ses forces à la patte, imbibant celle-ci de sa bave.

Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait un goût de mouette ou même de rapace, mais fut pour le moins surpris puisqu'il il vit l'oiseau bleu se transformer sous ses yeux, et qu'il se rendit compte que la patte dans laquelle il avait croquée était en fait la patte du premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Il y eu un instant de flottement sur le pont qui se brisa lorsque Barbe Blanche éclata d'un rire gras, rapidement rejoint par Thatch. Le capitaine en avait les larmes aux yeux, de même pour Thatch qui se tenait les côtes devant l'air ahurit de Poings Ardents dont l'esprit venait tout juste d'assimiler l'information.

Pour résumer, Ace venait d'essayer de manger le bras droit de Barbe Blanche.

Ce dernier, d'un coup de pied bien placé, envoya valser le pirate par dessus bord.


End file.
